


Lost Marauders

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Ron turns to the only man who can help.





	Lost Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron pushed away the frustrated tears of a hasty decision that would mark him for a lifetime. There had to be a way back. He had to find it. He would rather anything then to admit to anyone that he had left. But he needed help.

Knocking on the door of the only person he imagined would understand, if not that, would listen nonetheless.

“Remus, you’re here.”

“Ron, what happened? Where is Harry?”

Seeing the frantic concern in the other man’s lined features, Ron slumped on the doorstep. Heaving gasps of barely understood speech he admitted failure and asked for help.

Remus listened and tried to soothe the young man. Flashes of his own life, his own cowardices and weakness washed over him. If he couldn’t assail his own guilt by assisting his lost friend’s orphaned son, then that son's bestmate would have to do.


End file.
